


An Afternoon in the Acacia Garden

by dear_chaton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal, Post Reveal, adrien has a rough day being a fabulous model, ladrien, ladybug decides to cheer him up with a sneaky garden date, mlspring2k17, they're just maybe 16 or 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Ladybug takes her favorite boy out





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraculousstorytelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/gifts).



> This was super fun to write, I really hope you enjoy this because I totally squealed when I read this prompt seeing that I work in a flower shop and I thought of all the flower puns that I could possibly use, which unfortunately never made it into the final draft lol
> 
> Fun fact! Acacia means secret love and you know I had to with Ladrien ;) 
> 
> Thank you to Jake for editing once again, since I have a gift to bothering you when you have exams always~

On the list of things he needed to do that day, getting whisked away by his lady in red was a nice change in his hectic schedule. Adrien had just gotten home from a particularly tiring morning photo shoot, no matter if Nino had decided to come that day and see what was all the fuss about modeling. Or that he was suddenly a better model than his best bud, he still felt dead on his feet as he shuffled to his room without a word to Nathalie.

All he wanted to do was curl up with a mountain of blankets, his favorite pastry within reach and just die in peace. It would seem however that the universe had other plans. A soft knock sounded on his windows, causing him to shift his head to see who it was.

With another knock and a quick flash of red, Adrien jumped from his bed and watched as Ladybug swung into his room.

❝Adrien?❞ She called out, securing her yo-yo on her hip. He groaned in response and flopped back onto his bed. As much as he wanted to be alone, he still felt giddy knowing that she took time out of her busy day to come and visit him.

And especially after the whole accidental reveal last week, knowing it was Marinette under that mask, and that she /didn't/ hate him was very relieving. Hell, just knowing that it was her did not help that he had been crushing on the same girl twice, his stunning partner in crime and the crazy talented designer was one in the same.

Adrien felt his ears burn. Sounds of her footsteps padded closer to him, as he rolled his shoulders and listened for the telltale sound of joints popping before sitting up to face her.

❝Rough day kitty?❞ Her gloved hand ran through his already golden locks, coaxing a small sigh out of him. She gazed down at him as his heart skipped a beat. It was a miracle she couldn't hear it right now because it was the loudest thing he'd ever heard. Still, her stare was almost too intense to bare, glancing away at the last second, blushing.

A bright flash of pink and suddenly Marinette was sitting on his bed with him, humming with content. She continued to mess with his hair, simply feeling energized just by being in her presence. If only she knew how he really felt.

❝Do you want to talk about it?❞ He had never shaken his head so fast, Adrien almost fell off his bed while Marinette laughed at him.

❝Well then, I'll tell you about my day.❞ And that launched her into this whole spiel about how she was looking for a specific fabric for a commission and everywhere she looked, they were sold out.

❝I'm this close to walking in as Ladybug just to get the damn thing.❞ Adrien chuckled, leaning his head onto her shoulder.

❝As much as it is frowned upon to use your powers for personal reasons, you know you can always ask me if you need a fabric Mari.❞

❝Adrien, as much as I appreciate your offer, I really would want to do this myself.❞ He understood her reasoning, but he still wanted to help her, give her everything she deserved and more. He stifled a groan, why couldn't he just tell her the truth that he possibly was just a bit in love with her.

❝What's on your mind kitten?❞ Adrien blinks and sees Marinette staring at him concerned. Instead of answering her, he diverts the conversation.

❝Don't you think it would be cool if there was a greenhouse around here?❞

❝Oh I found one when we were fighting Arachne last week.❞ He shudders at the moment of the spider themed Akuma of the week. It had been a seamstress who designs' had been stolen and passed on as their own. The woman had been hellbent on trapped everyone she saw in her beautiful tapestries.

It was not fun fighting her, the number of times he was thrown into the Seine during the course of the fight, Adrien was just surprised he hadn't come down with something. Especially  
since he had to hold the damn Akuma underwater until Ladybug got the cursed item, a spider belt buckle, off her to purify it.

At the time, when she had called the reversal phrase and everything had gone back to normal, she had raised her hands in surrender while he glared at her. It was her idea, but both of them knew that getting dragged into the water wasn't part of the plan.

But then again he was the expandable one, Adrien just hated to think what would happen if he didn't do the things he did to protect Marinette.

❝Want to come see it? It's really pretty. Think of it as an extra apology for last week Chaton.❞

❝Deal, just let me change and I'll transform.❞

❝No! I mean you look just fine like that, not that you don't always look fine as fuck... I mean when aren't you ever fine? It's pretty hard to spot you looking like a mess, I mean.❞ Marinette rambled on, eventually her voice softening into a whisper and surrendering finally into the nook of his neck.

He chuckled, patting her head and mentally noting how cute she was and took her word for it.

Without much hesitation, and a promise to Plagg to properly feed him later on, he transformed into Chat Noir while Marinette became Ladybug. All too soon the familiar feeling of power coursed through his veins, as they raced over the rooftops to the garden. He followed Ladybug's lead, as she led them to a closed off garden on the outskirts of the city.

❝Wow,❞ he breathed when they touched down, Ladybug laughing softly as she led him inside and a burst of wonderful smells attack his senses. Being Chat Noir enhanced everything, it was too overwhelming so he released his transformation at once.

Either Ladybug noticed or she didn't, but she never said a word as she disappeared withing the rows of flowers and trees.

❝Adrien there's a gardenia tree here!❞ He heard her call and her squeal of delight. He knew of the sweet smelling flower, but he knew of something, rather someone who smelled far sweeter than anything he had come across so far.

He sighed to himself, following her trail of squeals and laughter, eventually catching up to her and coming to a halt at the sight of a dinner table with a few candles whose light was just enough to see her figure in the darkness.

He almost wished he was still transformed but also was confused.

❝Uh,❞

❝Oh I didn't see you there, you probably already had lunch or dinner or something but I wanted to do something special since I know you've been tired and working hard lately and yeah.❞ She smiled at him, and wow was it hot in the greenhouse was it just him. She looked at him for a response and he walked towards her, taking her hands and kissing her forehead.

It had been the first time since the reveal that he had done such a thing, sure he was still scared and he still wanted to tell her how he felt, but Adrien knew this was enough for now.

❝Shall we take a seat My Lady?❞ She giggled, pushing him away with a gentle shove as he pulled out a chair for her to sit.

It was far from the first date he had always imagined with her if this could even be considered a first date, but since it was with the girl of his dreams, it was just alright with him.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read,
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
